1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impeller assembly and, more particularly, to an impeller assembly with multiple booster blades each mounted between adjacent main blades to increase the speed of airflow and to enhance heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a heat-dissipating impeller (50) in accordance with the prior art comprises a body (51) and multiple blades (52). The blades (52) are mounted around the body (51) to define multiple flow channels (53) between the blades (52). When the impeller (50) is driven to rotate, air will be sucked into the flow channels (53) from the tops of the channels (53) and is exhausted from the bottoms of the channels (53). Consequently, heat generated by an electrical member is dissipated with the airflow generated by the impeller (50) so as to reduce operational temperature of the electrical member.
However, air turbulence easily generates in the flow channels (53) at the bottom edge of the body (51), such that the speed of the airflow exhausting out of the flow channels (53) of the conventional impeller (50) is reduced. Consequently, the dissipating effect to the heat generated by the corresponding electrical member is reduced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an impeller assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.